Bloodsuckers
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Elena is suffering from the pesky little bloodsuckers we all have to deal with in the summer. Problem is, are they the kind that she needs to keep an eye on? Delena.


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters. *sniffle* not even Damon. L.J Smith does._

**~DelenaDelenaDelenaDelena~**

Damon climbed in through Elena's bedroom window to find her in her pyjamas, looking in the mirror and talking to herself. It wasn't the first time that he'd seen her do this; some people might think it's the first sign of insanity, he thought it was endearing.

"Stupid freaking bloodsuckers!" she moaned, rubbing a little lotion on her leg.

"I hope you don't mean me," Damon said, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at her.

Elena spun round at the sound of his voice, a startled expression on her face. "Damon! You've _got_ to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" he asked, smirking as he moved closer to her.

"Being so quiet and coming up behind me!" she replied, sitting on the edge of her bed and turning her leg so she could dab lotion on the back of her calf. Damon grinned down at her; startling her was always so amusing…

"What are you doing?" He enquired, frowning as she dabbed at her leg again. Elena looked at him as he crouched down and took hold of her leg, looking at a little red mark on her skin.

"Why do creatures that drink blood exist?" Her tone was sharp with annoyance as she covered the mark with the cream.

"I don't know, I just do," Damon replied, looking up at her. Elena shook her head and touched his arm.

"I didn't mean _you_. I meant mosquitoes."

Damon looked at the mark she'd just treated and realised what it was. He gave Elena a predator's grin. "You must have tasty blood then. You're covered in bites."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Thanks for telling me. I hadn't noticed." Her tone held sarcasm, but her heart beat a little faster at the look in his eyes and his… compliment?

"Could I have my leg back please?" she asked, pulling the limb from his hands, trying to ignore the shivers that ran down her spine at the feel of his hands smoothing down her bare skin. So she started to ramble.

"So I went and bought this medicine that apparently makes your blood smell and taste nasty to mosquitoes so they don't bite you, and this lotion stuff to take the itch out of the bites, but it leaves a white mark, so now I look like-"

Damon had moved to sit beside her on the bed and was so close to her that she trailed off, unable to remember what she was going to say. He leaned forward that extra inch and before Elena could comprehend what was happening, his lips met hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist when she started kissing him back, her soft lips moving gently against his. He pulled her onto his lap before touching her bottom lip with his tongue, asking her permission. When she allowed him entry and their tongues battled, Damon brought a hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair, tilting her head back slightly. He pulled away from her lips and kissed his way along her jaw and down the side of her neck.

Elena gripped his shoulders as he tilted her head to the side a little, sweeping her hair over her other shoulder so it stayed out of his way. She felt his lips on her neck being replaced by sharp fangs that gently skimmed along her skin. Elena swallowed and pressed against him just before he bit down, his teeth sinking into her skin easily.

Damon shut his eyes as he drank; his arm that was still round her waist held her tighter against him. After a few mouthfuls he pulled back and looked at her.

"What did this make-you-taste-nasty-to-mosquitoes medicine taste like?"

Elena frowned at his question. "It was…"

"Minty," they both said at the same time. Elena smiled at him. Damon smirked back.

"I can taste it." He returned to the wound and took some more of her blood, enjoying the metallic taste of her blood mixed with mint, a result of the medicine.

Elena grew a little woozy and pushed against his chest, asking him to stop, which he did. Licking the bite closed, he leaned away and moved her hair back to how it sat normally. Elena rested her forehead on his chest and shut her eyes for a few minutes, until the dizziness faded and she felt semi-normal again.

Damon lifted her off his lap and sat her on the bed before getting up and heading to the window. He was halfway out when he turned back to grin at Elena.

"You might taste horrible to mosquitoes Princess, but you taste delicious to me."

He jumped out into the night, leaving Elena on her bed staring out after him.

Elena raised her hand to touch the new bite at her neck. It wasn't like the other ones on her body; it didn't itch and it wasn't unwelcome. She looked at the anti-mosquito medicine bottle on her bedside table.

Maybe she should be more worried about another type of bloodsucker…

**~DelenaDelenaDelenaDelena~**

_This was actually borne of my own suffering. I last the WHOLE SUMMER without any freaking mozzie bites and then I sleep round a friend's house and get six. SIX! One on the back of my knee (which kills when I bend it), one on my thigh, one on my shoulder, one on my cheekbone, one near my eyebrow (thank god that's hidden by my bangs). And to top it off, number six is on my left hand just above my knuckle and semi-between my index and middle finger. And it's swollen like hell. _

_So whilst suffering I typed this (one handed), about Elena dealing with one kind of bloodsucker when really she should do something about another._

_And before anyone asks, the medicine is real. It's called Piriton, though I don't know if it would make your blood taste minty like the medicine since I don't have Damon to tell me. _

_Tell me what you think: read & review!_

_Luna xxx_


End file.
